


that secret that you know that you don't know how to tell

by ikuzonos



Series: V3 WLW Ship Week [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, No Spoilers, i kinda just did whatever the fuck i wanted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: Princess Miu meets her new royal guard.For V3 WLW Ship Week. Day Three: Princess





	that secret that you know that you don't know how to tell

“New royal guard,” Miu muttered to herself as she chucked a rubber ball at the wall, “I don’t need another fucking one of those.”

But apparently, the queens thought differently. After meeting with both monarchs that morning, they’d informed her that she would meet her new personal guard in just a few hours.

For the sake of safety, even though the Kingdom of Mirai was, for once, at peace.

Whatever. Maybe Miu would be able to scare off this one too.

The only joy she could feel as a result of this was at least that Tsumugi, her little sister and heir to the throne, would be getting a new guard herself. She had been friends with her old one.

Miu threw the rubber ball a little too hard. It ricocheted off the baseboards and the opposite wall, before smacking her in the head and rolling across the floor.

Perhaps a guard wouldn’t be too bad. If they had quick reflexes, they could catch the ball before it did that. Now her head hurt.

Just then, there was a strong, pounding knock on the door. Miu trudged over, brushing the dirt off her dress with a scowl. This was it, the moment of truth.

She pulled open the door to be faced with a girl, one with long black hair tied in strange twintails.”

“Your Highness!” She exclaimed, bowing, “Tenko is very honoured to serve you.”

Miu snorted. Despite her prior annoyance, this Tenko seemed cute.

Tenko tensed, “Your Highness? Did Tenko hear you correctly just now?”

...Had she said that out loud?

“Cute that you think you know anything about me,” Miu grumbled, moving out of the doorway to let her in, “You don’t know a fucking thing about me, and I intend to keep it that way.”

Tenko entered her room, “Understood! However, please know that as your personal guard, Tenko is here to listen to any of Your Highness’ issues.”

“Drop that formality shit,” Miu muttered, “Miu is fine. Unlike my priss of a sister, I don’t give a fuck.”

Tenko flushed, “Y-Yes, Miu-san! Tenko will do her best to remember.”

Miu rolled her eyes, “Whatever.”

Okay, so Tenko was a bit cute. She was still weird.

-

The afternoon required another formal address to the queens, this time with the new guards present. Miu stared at her nails, wondering how long it would take.

Tsumugi whispered to her, “Hey! What do you think of your guard, nee-chan?”

Miu hissed back, “She’s weird. What about yours?”

“I like her! Ma- Harukawa-san is very fierce, but she’s so cool,”

Tsumugi said.

Great. Now Miu didn’t even have anything to hold over her sister. This sucked.

The trumpets sounded, signifying the entrance of the queens of Mirai. Tsumugi straightened her back, while Tenko and Harukawa took on a neutral yet protective pose. Miu just sighed.

“Thank you,” Sayaka spoke first, sitting down upon the throne. Mukuro followed and sat beside her in their typical silence.

“Why are we fucking back here?” Miu asked, cocking her head, “Don’t we all have better things to be doing?”

Sayaka gently raised her hand, “I merely want to assess your opinions on the guards we have chosen for you. Should there be a genuine problem, we wish to rectify it as soon as possible.”

Miu grumbled, “She’s weird, but could be way worse. Can I go?”

“Nee-chan, be nice,” Tsumugi scolded.

“Stuff it, Shitmugi!” Miu responded.

Mukuro broke in, “Do not speak to your sister in that tone.”

Miu stomped her foot, “Fine! Whatever. I don’t give a fuck.”

Sayaka pursed her lips, then turned to Tsumugi, “And your opinion?”

“I think Harukawa-san is a very good fit for me,” Tsumugi spoke earnestly, “I trust in her capabilities, without doubt.”

“Show off,” Miu muttered.

Sayaka smiled, “We will take this into account. Thank you for your time.”

“Dismissed,” Mukuro added, seeing the exasperation in Miu’s eyes.

“Come on,” She grumbled to Tenko, before beginning to storm off.

-

For the next week, Miu put up with Tenko. She didn’t hate her by any stretch, but her enthusiasm was tiring. Geniuses like herself weren’t meant to handle people like that all the time.

She stood guard outside Miu’s room all night too. Apparently, when she kicked him down the stairs, it was enough for the last guard to tell the queens that she had a tendency to sneak out at night.

So what? A girl needed adventure. And her room always got stuffy, especially in summer.

But that meant Tenko had strict instructions to keep watch in the hallway all night, to prevent this bad habit. Supposedly it was to keep her out of danger, but Miu was hardly at risk in the castle grounds themselves.

One night, she silently lay awake, hours into the night, before sighing. She kicked off her quilt and sat up, unlatching the window.

It banged slightly with the night breeze as she opened it, and she froze. There was no movement from the hallway, so Miu took that as her cue to climb outside.

From there, it was easy to climb off the portions of the roof to the ground. She’d taken this route before, a few years ago, but she had tended to just use her door before.

The grass felt cold on her bare toes. For a moment, Miu regretted not wearing shoes.

Whatever. Footwear was for the weak.

Wind rustled through the area as she made her way to the stables. She didn’t have any plans to go riding - the horses didn’t like going out at night - but it was sometimes a comfort to stroke their noses.

Hey, even perfect genius princesses could have a soft spot.

However, before Miu could put one foot into the stables, a voice called out to her.

“Miu-san, please stop!”

She whirled around to see Tenko, who was panting slightly. Miu blinked, “How the  _ fuck _ did you-“

“Tenko heard you climbing out the window,” she said, “So she followed you out here.”

Miu sighed, “You’re way too persistent.”

Tenko replied, “It’s Tenko’s duty. She has to ensure that Miu-san is safe, no matter what.”

Miu said, “Well, I’m not doing anything stupid. I just wanted to see the horses. They’re… calming. And I felt trapped in there.”

Tenko’s expression softened, “Understood. Tenko will allow you to continue, then, provided she can follow you.”

“As long as you don’t tell the monarchs,” Miu said.

“Deal.”

A few of the horses neighed softly as they entered, but most of them were asleep. Miu dragged her hand lightly across the stalls, only to freeze as she got near the end, where the hay was kept.

They weren’t alone.

She angled her head to make certain that she had seen correctly, her jaw dropping.

Tsumugi was kissing Harukawa next to the hay bales.

“What the  _ fuck?!”  _ Miu screeched.

The two jumped apart. Tsumugi’s eyes were wide with shock, and Harukawa went pale.

Miu hissed, “So, either of you want to explain what the everloving fuck I just witnessed?”

Tsumugi said, “Maki-san, can you please give me a second alone with my sister?”

Harukawa - Maki? - dipped her head, “Of course.”

With that, she hurried out of the stables, grabbing Tenko by the arm and pulling her out as she went.

Tsumugi said, “Before you jump to any conclusions-“

“What the fuck?!” Miu exclaimed, “What are you _ doing?!” _

Tsumugi whispered, “I love her, nee-chan. I love her so much.”

Miu screwed up her face, “After knowing her for a week?!”

Tsumugi shook her head, “Much longer. I met her some time ago… When the Kingdom of Kibou was visiting. I was stuck next to her in the crowd, and… we got along very well.”

Miu said, “I don’t fucking believe this.”

“It’s true!” Tsumugi said, “We became… romantically involved some time after. We were sneaking around just to meet up.”

“And her becoming your guard-“

Tsumugi wrung her hands, “I pulled a few strings to ensure she was selected, and that she would be my guard, and not yours.”

Miu leaned against a stall, “Un fucking believable. My stupid little sister is set to take everything from me!”

Tsumugi blinked, “What?”

“You already have the throne,” Miu scowled, “Now you have a guard slash lover who lets you do whatever the fuck you want, meanwhile, I’m fucking trapped in the castle! Do you have any idea what I had to do to get out here?!”

Tsumugi’s expression changed, “Why do I have the throne? You’re older than me.”

Miu hissed, “Age doesn’t fucking matter when you’re not the real daughter of the reigning monarchs! You’re the one who got their fucking blood!”

Tsumugi took a step back, “I… I didn’t know that you…”

“Bullshit,” Miu said, “It’s an open secret. Besides, didn’t you ever notice that  _ you _ were their favourite?”

Tears welled in Tsumugi’s eyes, “I… I have to go…!”

Miu shouted, “Good! Get out of my fucking sight!”

Tsumugi dashed out. Miu unconsciously reached up to wipe her own, treacherous eyes.

Behind her, one of the horses snorted.

Miu turned around and sighed, then reached out to scratch him on the nose. The horse nuzzled her face softly, then tried to nibble on her hair.

“Hey, that tickles,” she scolded quietly.

“Miu-san? Are you okay?”

Miu turned her head to see Tenko standing a few feet away, concern gleaming in her green eyes.

“Everything fucking sucks,” she whispered.

Tenko approached carefully, “Tenko is sorry to hear this. Is there anything she can do?”

Miu shrugged and turned back to the horse. The nameplate said his name was Mochi. She scratched Mochi’s ears absently.

“Uh, Miu-san?” Tenko began, “Is it true that you’re not the daughter of Their Majesties?”

Miu said, “How did-“

Tenko replied, “Miu-san was not exactly quiet just now.”

Miu sighed, feeling her eyes burn again, “Yeah. It’s true. Mukuro’s my aunt. I don’t know where the fuck my mother is, but she’s a disgrace to the kingdom, so it doesn’t matter.”

“O-Oh,” Tenko whispered.

“She just left me with them and vanished,” Miu continued, “Mukuro and Sayaka will claim I’m their kid too, but everyone knows the truth. I don’t look enough like them, or Shitmugi.”

Tenko awkwardly reached out her hand and interlaced her fingers with Miu’s. When the blonde didn’t pull away, she tightened her grip.

“I’ll stay by your side, no matter what,” Tenko whispered, so quiet that Miu figured she wasn’t supposed to hear, “I swear it on both my honour, and my life.”

Mochi licked Miu’s face as her eyes watered once more.


End file.
